Universidad
by Freddyobando.rojas
Summary: Que buen dia para hacer una carrera ilegal, fumar o beber en la moralidada y etica de la Universidad


Eli viajaba en autobús para terminar sus estudios en la universidad, en parte se podía estar emocionado en parte por la vida que le esperaba, en parte no porque siempre tenía que haber el típico malo.

El peli azul asomó sus piernas para salir del autobús en el cual había viajado un largo camino. Mientras bajaba tragaba saliva fuertemente al ver la grande universidad que se posaba ante sus ojos. Mientras veía esa escena él se acordó de que tenía clases, así que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un papel que tenía impreso las clases que tenía que asistir.

-Hola nuevo. Saludo el típico comité de bienvenida.- Tenéis que tener algo para poder pasar. Dijeron dos figuras. Una era gorda y el otro era flaco. Los típicos bravucones.

-No quiero problemas. Dijo el Shane poniendo sus manos al frente de su cara.

-Pues ya los buscasteis. El obeso se había hecho tronar los dedos la palma contra los nudillos en señal de pelea.

-Tranquilos chicos. Calmo un chica peli roja

-Te salvo la cara bonita. Burlaron los dos yéndose adentro de la escuela.

-Pues… Gra- gracias. Tartamudeo el chico.

-No hay de qué. Dijo sonriendo y tomando la mano del chico a forma de saludo.

Después de culminar ese encuentro Eli se disponía a entrar en la universidad, pero tenía varias dudas después de la bienvenida que le había dado el comité de bienvenida anteriormente.

Aún faltaban unos cuantos minutos para entrar en la escuela, podía tener tiempo de revisar mi mecha y mis babosas. Pensé dirigiéndome atrás de la escuela a los mecánicos.

Cuando había entrado ya se podía oler el aceite de los autos como era de costumbre en Eli saco su llave de torsión para poder trabajar en su auto.

-¿Me ayudaras, Burpy? Dijo el lanzador colocando su babosa distintiva en el capo de su auto.

La babosa al escuchar esas palabras asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al ver esto Eli se puso "Manos a la obra" Pues desde hace meses que ya su auto desprendía una luz roja proveniente de los rotores internos.

-Burpy, ¿Puedes ver que pasa allí adentro? Pregunto Eli.

Burpy no era un ferviente apoyador de los lugares pequeños y oscuros como lo era el motor del auto. Burpy trago saliva rápidamente haciendo que casi se ahogara en su propia saliva, cerró los ojos, acto seguido se tapó la nariz ya que el olor a pescado no era muy delicioso que digamos.

-¿Ya encontraste algo? Insistió el Shane.

Al terminar esta pregunta habían tocado para la entrada de clases. Cuando Eli salió por los baños pudo ver como a un niño gordo le echaban pintura en el estómago del muchacho, a cualquiera podía parecerle graciosa la escena, pero aun así era cruel.

Eli no quería entrometerse en los asuntos de ellos, así que apuro paso para poder llegar a la clase asignada.

-Sentaos chicos. Ordeno uno de los profesores chocando una regla contra su escritorio para obtener más atención por parte de los jóvenes.

-Hola, ¿Disculpe? Toco Eli a la puerta del aula.

-Señor Shane, no quedan más campos pero se puede sentar a la par de aquella chica. Dijo sin parar de mirar a un libro que tenía en las manos al mismo tiempo que señalaba el mismo asiento que había mencionado.

Al peli medio negro le había parecido un poco extraño la respuesta tan rápida por parte del profesor, sin más que decir paso por los pasillos del aula para encontrar el asiento que le habían mostrado.

-Ehm… Tú eres la chica que me salvaste.

-Sí, pero ese será nuestro secreto. Le mostro pasando sus dedos por los labios del chico, el cual ya se le había formado rubor en las mejillas.

Eli no dijo nada para poder poner más atención a la clase, ya que su padre fue uno de los mejores estudiantes que había pisado esta escuela, y claro él no quería ser la excepción.

Después de que culminara la clase Eli se dirigió al estacionamiento para tomar a su mecha lobo y poder ir a su casa. Eli diviso la mecha suya, y también pudo divisar a la misma chica peli roja

-Buena mecha, Eli. ¿Así te llamas?

-S-si claro, gracias. Agradeció Eli insertando la llave a su mecha para poder partir.

Ellos se habían encontrado hablando varios temas, hasta que el novio de la Sting los vio conversar, así que se acercó rápidamente hacia ellos como un gorila furioso.

-Oye, oye, oye. Nadie corteja a mi chica más que yo. Advirtió el novio apuntándole con un bate al pecho.

-¿Quién me lo dice, niño rico?

-Al menos tengo un mejor medio de transporte que el tuyo, pobre. Rio junto a sus amigos

-Al menos a mí no me lo compro "Papi". Dijo saliendo del auto.- Bueno… No quiero problemas. Se montó en su mecha y arranco la susodicha.

El novio de Sting se enojó tras escuchar aquello, tomo la iniciativa de tirarle un objeto. Lo que hayo a la vista fue una pelota de béisbol. Se la había tirado rompiéndole la luz trasera, eso hizo que Shane se bajara de un solo tirón de la mecha.

-¿Qué es? Dijeron el grupo de chicos acercándosele a Eli a la vez.

-Ven aquí para darte la paliza de tu vida.

Cada vez los chicos se acercaban más a Eli, pero se detuvieron en seco al ver que de su mano desprendía su llave de torsión.

-Mejor arreglen esto pacíficamente. En sus coches.

-¿Yo que voy a hacer con una chatarra como esa? Se burló una vez más de su mecha

-No por sus coches, si no por mí.

-¿Cuánto por hora chicos? Pregunto mirando a sus espaldas

-100 a tres segundos ¿Y el tuyo?

3 Horas después.

Se podía notar la euforia de los chicos que iban a presenciar la carrera. La carrera se iba a llevar a cabo en un lugar cerrado para los civiles, que buen lugar para hacer algo ilegal dentro de algo ilegal, jajá.

Los corredores hacían sonar sus motores para ver quién era el mejor de los dos. ¿En qué te metiste Eli?


End file.
